La verdad
by Coockie
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un absurdo fic de humor revelara lo que pasa en las reuniones de los villanos? ¿Qué pasaría si revelara lo que ocurre detrás de cámaras? Si pudieras enterarte de todo esto y más sin parar de reír? Si no te reís con esto es pq no sabes leer
1. Soy un pez

Un fic para alegrarte el día; como la mayoría de los míos. Con todo el placer que me da escribir sobre humor y parodia; subo mi primer fic de esto. Si quieren leer de un maestro busquen los fics de Bennacker; es excelente. Espero que se rían un rato con esto; el capítulo que sigue es bastante más mejor pero tardaré en actualizar; como sea sólo espero que lo dsfruten y que me dejen un lindo review. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**1**

**Soy un Pez**

Todo comenzó aquella mañana de verano en la que los jóvenes titanes descasaban en su Torre T porque, por algún motivo desconocido, los villanos no atacaban la ciudad, así que ellos seguían relajados y descansados. Claro, excepto uno.

Sé que todos se deben estar preguntando quien es, y a los que le apostaron a mi hermano veinte dólares a que era Cyborg, pues...Páguenselos, porque estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos que el señor...¡Robin!

Las cosas, en un principio, eran bastante disimuladas en lo que concernía al comportamiento del joven maravilla. Al principio, era solamente aislarse en su habitación y preguntarse cosas, hablar solo y examinar recortes de diario.

Luego... Bueno, digamos que se fue un poquito de la raya... Veamos.

-Buenos días, Robin-Saludó un animado Cyborg mientras preparaba unos Hot-cakes.

-¿Quién es Slade?-Respondía el joven maravilla a modo de respuesta...O no... Esperen, ¡fue a modo de pregunta!

Cyborg intercambió miradas con Raven quien...Siguió leyendo su libro, o sea que no intercambiaron miradas.

-Viejo, deberías relajarte-Sugirió chico bestia apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?-Preguntó Raven, despegando sus ojos por primera vez del libro (N.A: fans de RxCb: EEEEEE! BIEEN ! IUJUU!)

-Yo que sé, alguien de detrás de las cámaras me dijo que me tocaba entrar y pues, mientras filmaban a Robin decidí aparecer-Se cortó la trasmisión por unos instantes, la pantalla del televisor estaba en lluvia, hasta que finalmente volvió y sigureron filmando a un chico bestia hablando. El verde se veía poco saludable, con los ojos rojizos y misteriosos chichones en su cabeza al tiempo en que decía:- Y así fue como empecé a usar el Shampoo Sedal para cabellos verdes.

-Ah...-Respondió una Raven con las pupilas sumamente dilatadas y con una sonrisa digna de pasta dental.-Que interesante.

-Sí-Avaló un gran hombre de cabellos rubios vestido con ropa de Cyborg.- ¡Verdaderamente interesante! ¡Bayouu!-Otra vez, se cortó la trasmisión, pero esta vez volvió antes de lo debido, ya que se podían observar a dos tipos con ropa común y gorra regañando al tipo que había reemplazado a Cyborg.

-¡Cyborg dice Booya, no Bayouu!-Reprendía uno mientras le pegaba a "Cyborg" con una silla.

-Sonaría mejor si dijera Bayou, ¿Verdad chico bestia?-Preguntó "Cyborg" al chico verde. El aludido lo observó por unos segundos y luego metio su cabeza en una jarra de jugo mientras gritaba: "soy un pez, soy un pez!"

-Deben ser las drogas-Comentó uno de los dos hombres que reprendía a Cyborg. El otro lo observó y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Nada, solo decía...

-Yo tengo una pregunta-Dijo Robin, apareciendo de repente.

-Sí, Rabón?-Preguntó uno de los señores con gorra.

-Soy Robin.

-Si Rabón, cuando sueñas puedes ser Robin-Repuso el hombre dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al chico con el antifaz.

-Como sea-Suspiró Robin mirando el techo.-, ¿Por qué Chico bestia es azul?

-Eso, Rabón...

-Soy Robin.

-Rabón, eso dije-Se corrigió el hombre mientras Robin ponía los ojos en blanco-, es porque el chico bestia se está ahogando.

-Ah...-Dijo Robin observando a chico bestia con detenimiento, mientras se lleva un dedo a la barbilla.-Pareciera que intenta decirnos algo.

-Mmm, Rabón...

-Que soy Robin!

-Eso dije, Rabón, no necesito que me lo recuerdes en cada segundo-Se defendió el hombre con una remera que decía: "Productor".-. Puede que tengas razón, y quiera decirnos algo.

-Creo que intenta decirnos que se está ahogando-Comentó Raven con las pupilas más normales mientras se sobaba las mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas?-Inquirió el hombre disfrazado de Cyborg.-. Chico bestia sabe nadar...-Dicho esto se acerca y observa que chico bestia agita los brazos y de algún modo los mete en el recipiente donde se encuentra su cabeza, toma una hoja y hace un cartel mostrándoles la leyenda que revela sus pensamientos con un esmero que hubiese hecho que a Shakespeare le dieran escalofríos:

_"¡Soy un pez, soy un pez!"_

-Mmm...-Masculla el otro hombre con ropa normal, con una remera que reza: "Estoy con un idiota."-¿Pez no va con s?

-No, eso es cuando ya lo pescaron, ¿entiendes? Pessssscaron-Explicó Raven divertida. Nadie dijo nada, todos la observaron sorprendidos.

-¿El de los chistes no era Chico Bestia?-Preguntó el hombre que reemplazaba a Cyborg.

-Sí, pero ya que es un pez, ahora yo seré chico bestia-Explicó la gótica, al tiempo en que se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver un par de grandes orejas, similares a las de Chico bestia. Entonces, todos se volvieron al chico bestia y observaron que no tenía orejas.

-¡Oh no!-Exclamó Robin sorprendido.-¡Se queman los Hot-Cakes!-Y dicho esto, corrió a buscar los hot-cakes pasando por al lado del Chico Bestia que seguía mostrando su cartel de "Soy un pez, soy un pez".

-Ahora lo entiendo todo...-Murmura el hombre con la remera de "Productor", llevándose una mano a la barbilla y observándolos a todos intuitivamente.- Es tan obvio que no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta.

-¿El qué viejo?-Preguntó Raven sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Es tan evidente que no entiendo como se me escapó de las manos...

-¿Qué cosa?-Inquirió Robin con curisidad.

-Una cosa, Rabón, tan...

-¡Que soy Robin!

-Lo entiendo todo. Mi visión está tan clara...

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ENTENDÉS?-Rugieron Robin y Raven (Raven me pega porque ahora es "El chico Bestia"). Ejem...Robin y "El chico bestia" (Si, Raven, voy a poner las comillas y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo!)

-Cómo hizo el chico bestia para que el cartel pudiera leerse bajo el agua.

-¡Ohh!-Exclamaron con verdadera sorpresa Robin y "El chico bestia".-¿Cómo?

-Pues con marcador permanente, por supuesto.

-¡Eso ha iluminado nuestras vidas para siempre!-Reveló Raven (ejem...) digo, "El chico bestia" con honestidad.

-En fin...-Interrumpió el hombre con la remera de "estoy con un idiota"-Lo que yo quería decirles es que Rubén...

-¡Que soy Rabón!-Se quejó Robin.

-¡No!-Interrumpió el hombre con la remera de "Productor"-¡Eres Robin, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!

-¡Eso dije! ¡AAA! ¡AAA!-Robín (o Rabón o Rubén) empezó a gritar con fuerza mientras tomaba un puñado de tofu y se lo metía entre los pantalones.-¡Soy Rarorubonbinben y voy a destruir a Hulk!

-¡Nooo!-Gritó Raven, digo, "el chico bestia".-¡Hulk es mi único amigo!

-Pero...-Se quejó Starfire apareciendo de la nada.-¡Pensé que yo era tu amigo!

-No, Star-Corrigió "El chico bestia".- . Tú eres mi amiga, ¿entiendes? con "a" al final.

-Claro-Se unió el verdadero Cyborg a la conversación, con una bata en la cintura.-. A de Animal.

-De Amor-Agregó Rarorubonbinben, aún con tofu en los pantalones.

-Y también de Aire acondicionado Armet-Dijo Starfire alzando una mano en señal de triunfo.-. Que es el máximo dispositivo de frescura para defendernos del el ca-a-a-loor

-En serio-Le comentó por lo bajo el "Productor" a "Estoy con un idiota".-Deberíamos dejar de llevarlos a las vegas.

* * *

Y esto explica muchas cosas; por ejemplo, ¿por qué la gente se comporta extraño? pues porque acaba de volver de las vegas. Por que los fans RxR tienen expectativas? pues por este fic xD (soy RxS, no se enojen). Esta historia está dedicada a todos los que lo lean y a todos los que haya podido sacarles una sonrisa con esto; de m humilde repertorio; muchas gracias por leer; los Reviews serán agradecidos y respondidos, aunque los alertas y favoritos...no están nada mal, ¿saben? Disfruten.

Coockie


	2. La Hermandad del Mal

**B**ien! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Aficionados al humor! Muuuuuuy bien, me encanta. Excelente. Les dejo un capi bien largo y bastante cómico xD. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :)

Nos vemos abajo! Gracias por leer!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2**

**La Hermandad del mal**

Es bien sabido que cuando un amigo pasa por momentos difíciles como un mal de amores o una obsesión por un enmascarado que no revela quien es; los verdaderos amigos están ahí para ofrecer su sincero apoyo que lo vale todo por un amigo. Eso es, después de todo lo que se espera de las buenas personas.

Pero no de aquellas que no son tontas. Y los titanes no eran tontos.

No era la primera vez que Robin se obsesionaba con Slade y tampoco iba a ser la primera vez que tendrían que recurrir a medidas drásticas para "curarlo". Así que, como siempre, se reunieron para decidir mediante un astuto debate quien sería el "señuelo".

-Solo hay una manera de hacer esto bien-Reveló Raven mirándolos fijamente.

-De elegir al candidato correcto-Completó Cyborg.

-Y aunque sea peligroso debemos hacerlo-Terminó Chico bestia seriamente.

-Porque...Ya no soporto más a Robin-Reveló Starfire (Fans de RxR dicen: EEEEEE! fiesta en casa de Robipoo!. Fans de RxS dicen: COOCKIE TRAIDORA! y me buscan con antorchas en la mano xD)

-Lo extraño sería que lo soportaras-Acotó Chico Bestia.

-Ya sabes Star, si te sientes sola...-Comentó Cyborg pícaramente. (N.A: Esto se debe a q debemos experimentar con nuevas parejas. No pregunten xD)

-Sí, lo sé-Completó Star mirando a Cyborg a los ojos.-; siempre podré volver con Red-X

-¿Ese no era gay?-Soltó Chico bestia al tiempo en que Raven le tapaba la boca.

-Sh...Que la pobre Star luego no se duerme...

-Ah...

-¡EE! ¡No pueden decir eso en cable!-Gritó el "Productor" saliendo de la nada.-¡La gente no tiene porqué enterarse de eso! ¡Traiganme las drogas!

-NOOO!-Gritan Raven y Chico bestia abrazándose. (N.A: algunas cosas nunca cambian. Fans RxCb: EEEEEI! IUJUU FIESTA EN CASA DE YUMII (?) )

-¡Vengan acá!-Rugió su compañero con una remera q decía "Tonto el que lee" mientras corría detrás de Raven y Chico bestia.

-¡AAAAAAAA!-Gritaban los otros dos mientras desaparecían de la escena y "Productor" les ordena a Cyborg y a Star que terminen la escena.

-Así que hagámoslo de una vez-Dicen, y ambos toman un cuchillo y de miran fijamente mientras dicen en un susurro perturbador...:

-¡Piedra papel o tijera!-Y entonces Star saca Tijera y Cyborg piedra.

-¡Gané!-Gritó Cyborg festejando.

-¡No!-Se quejó Starfire mostrando sus manos en forma de tijera.-¡El rayo destructor le gana a todos!

Cyborg y "Tonto el que lee" observaron a Star asustados.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó la pelirroja defendiéndose.- ¡Es un rayo destructor!

-No hay rayo destructor en piedra papel o tijera-Replicó Cyborg con el ceño fruncido.-. Y en caso de que lo haya la piedra lo vence

-¿Por qué?

-Em...Porque...Em... ¡Es lo que Robin querría!-Star frunció el ceño.

-¿Y a mí qué?-(Fans RxR: EEEEE SIGUE LA FIESTA EN CASA DE ROBIII! Fans RxS: Sabemos donde vivís Coockie ¬¬)

-Mmm, Star si no me haces caso no te pagan-El idiota que debería cortar la trasmisión en ese momento olvidó hacerlo y esto llegó a ojos y oídos de muchos televidentes que luego ganaron un misterioso concurso que tuvo como premio un lavado cerebral.

-AH... Sí, es lo que Robin haría-Dijo Star decidida y partió en busca de Robin para efectuar el plan.

* * *

-Por supuesto que no me parece extraño que hagas eso Star, es perfectamente natural que cuando dos personas nos queremos tanto queramos hacer eso-Dijo Robin, agitando la sábanas. Star lanzó un gemido (N.A: no apto para menores de 13 años [aprendan lo lindo q es cumplir 13 n_n]) y se retorció entre las sábanas.

-Robin-Jadeó.-, realmente eres malo en esto. (N.A: Los fans RxS ya están tocando mi puerta con antorchas y todo xD)

-Es que no tenemos mucha experiecia; todavía no sé cómo te gusta qe lo haga.

-Quizá yo debería ir arriba la próxima vez.

-¡No, eso es cosa de hombres!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no, Robin! ¡Jugar videojuegos no es para nada de hombres y menos si estamos jugando uno de frutillita!-En la pantalla que utilizaban los TT se podía ver una ardillita arriba de Frutillita, balanceándola torpemente y perdiendo la tercer vida.

-¡Maldita sea!-Protestó Robin que era el que manejaba la ardillita.- ¡Por qué a mí!

-Porque eres idiota-Respondió Starfire con desdén. (Sobra decir que los RxR destrozan el lugar mientras Robipoo me ahorca por invitarlos a su casa sin permiso)

-¿Así que eso piensas de mí?-Inquirió el Líder desafiante.

-No Robin-Respondió Starfire con ternura. (Fans RxS: Así me gusta! ¡Miedo!)-; todos pensamos eso de ti. (Sandra: ¡COOCKIE ERES UNA MALDITA ///censurado/// Y OJALÁ QUE ///censurado/// Y A TU TÍA ///censurado///)

-¿A sí?

-Sí

-¡Pero soy su líder!

-Sí, Robin, pero te llegó la hora de ir a ya sabes donde...

-¿Al doctor?

-No-Starfire buscó un block de notas y le mostró una a Robin; ya que no se atrevía a decir la palabra.

-¿A la peluquería para hacerme la permanente?-Rápidamente, la tamaraniana cambió las hojas y mostró otra.-A...A... ¡No!

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

-No

-Sí, ay mierda!-Exclamó Robin mientras Starfire reía por lo bajo murmurando:

-El viejo truco de Bugs Bunny; siempre supe que los conejos sabían más que los Robins.

-¿Qué dices, Star?

-Nada, nada, que todo esto es por tu bien.-Dijo mientras posaba una tierna mano en el hombro de su amigo. Robin acarició la mano.

-Está bien-Aceptó.-, pero antes podríamos hacer eso que tú sabes que quieres hacer conmigo.

-¿El qué? ¿La permanente?

-No, no, Star. Te hablo de algo que empieza con "S". S...

-¿Saludar?

-No, no. S...

-¿Sandwich?

-¡Que no, te digo!

-¿Cereza?

-Star, primero: Cereza va con C y segundo: las cerezas no se hacen. Se plantan.

-Robin, primero: la C y la S son la misma letra y eso me lo ha enseñado el Chico Bestia y segundo: ¿Cómo que no se hacen las cerezas?

-Star, primero: El chico bestia sabe su nombre entero porque siempre se lo estamos gritando por ser tan idiota. No sé como se aprende chistes tan malos y segundo: las cerezas no las hacen los humanos.

-Robin, primero: el chico bestia no sabe su nombre entero por eso; lo sabe porque lo tiene anotado en la mano, al igual que sus chistes malos y segundo: ¿Las cerezas son traídas por la cigüeña de las cerezas?

-Starfire, primero: eso explica muchas cosas y segundo: no. Las cerezas son traídas por una cereza gigante que se llama Cerezauto. Fin de la discusión.

-Ok, Robin-Aceptó Starfire sonriendo.-, ya sabes a donde tienes que ir.

-¿No podemos hacer antes eso con "S" antes?

-¿Saltar?

-Ya que, nunca vas a adivinarlo y no quiero decir la palabra.-Así que en vez de ponerse a Sacar conejos de sombreros, Robin y Starfire se pusieron a saltar por un par de minutos. Después de que se agitaron (al cabo de dos saltos porque ambos tienen el colesterol alto) , Robin se dirigió a donde él ya sabía que debía ir.

Se acercó al armario de Star, que a diferencia del suyo tenía trajes de otras superheroínas.

-¿Por qué tienes un traje de superchica aquí?

-Pues...Ya sabes, en esta industria hay que eliminar la competencia.

-¡No sabía que me quisieras tanto!

-¡No, Robin! ¡No es por ti; es porque quiero ser yo la del traje más bonito!

-Oh...-Suspiró el joven maravilla decepcionado.-¿Y por qué no se lo has sacado a Raven?

-Porque ella no es flacucha como las otras heroínas, ella tiene atributos y quedaría mejor sin ropa. Mejor que se quede con su capuchita y todos contentos-Explicó Starfire con una soltura digna de otra persona.

-Claro, claro-"Nota mental: poner un cámara en la ducha de todos los titanes para analizar en que habitación sería conveniente entrar "sin querer". Cambio y fuera". (N.A: Siempre supe que era un pervertido) (Fans RxR ¡IUJUUU! Fans RxCy (si los hay) YEEEY! Fans RobxCb (si los hay tb) SIII! Fans RavxCb: iuuuujuu! fans RxS: ¿a ustdes todo les cae bien, RavxCb?)

Robin entró en el placard de Starfire y se metió en el saco donde siempre se metía cuando lo llevaban a "Terapia".

-¡Ya está, Star! ¡Procuren lo pegarme sin querer!

-No, Robin, te aseguro que no lo haremos sin querer-Y dicho esto tomó el saco y lo colgó en la sala de entrenamiento, en el lugar donde debería haber uno de boxeo. Buscó a los titanes y les ordenó que golpearan el saco para practicar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de que golpearon el saco hasta que se dejaron de oír los latidos del corazón del saco (teoría de chico bestia), decidieron tomarlo y llevarlo a donde siempre lo llevaban para que se le pasara a Robin su obsesión por Slade.

* * *

Slade atendió el teléfono.

-Hermandad del mal; sweaters y pizzas-Anunció el hombre misterioso. -¿Que quiere hamburguesas? ¡Aquí no vendemos hamburguesas! ¡Y ya le he dicho que los planes macabros para eliminar a políticos son por encargo! ¿Sigue queriendo hamburguesas? ¿Pues sabe a donde puede irse por sus hamburguesas? ¿Ah, no lo sabe? ¿Qué quiere que se lo diga? ¡Pues puede irse derecho a...la avenida cuarenta y cinco, a la derecha, hacen unas excelentes hamburguesas con pan de sésamo!. Sí, sí, son ideales para celíacos; ¿Qué si sé que son los celíacos? Pues claro que no lo sé; yo solo leo las etiquetas de los shampoos. Ok, de acuerdo, adiós.-El enmascarado se volvió a la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en el cuartel general de la hermandad del mal.

-¿Quién ega, Slade?-Preguntó Madamme Rouge con su acento francés.

-Mi madre-Respondió el hombre tomando asiento.

-Bien-Dijo cerebro.-, volvamos al asunto importante.

-¿Pero...Y el dr. Luz?-Preguntó Control Freak cambiando de canal a la televisión.

-Está retenido por el gobierno porque no pagó la luz-Explicó Mesié Malá

-¿Pero él no se hace su propia luz? Quiero decir, ¿no es acaso el Dr. Luz?-Inquirió Red-X limándose las uñas.

-Pues...Digamos que desde que le dimos su regalo para su cumpleaños no ha vuelto a ser el mismo-Explicó Trigón un tanto nervioso.

-¿Y qué le regalaron?-Quiso saber Daddy Ding Dong.

-Una lobotomía y un ticket para tres desayunos gratis en texas Zoo-Respondió cerebro. (N.A: para los que no saben; lobotomía es una operación del cerebro donde sacan un pedazo del mismo. Deja a la gente un poco más estúpida)

-¡Texas Zoo, donde la naturaleza hace la diferencia!-Gritaron a coro los H.I.V.E. Todos los villanos los observaron con una ceja alzada.-¿Qué?

-Pues nada, que cantan muy bien-Comentó Red-X.

-Sí, y me da mucha envidia-Protestó Daddy Ding Dong.

-Problema tuyo-Espetó el hermano Sangre.-; ahora están bajo mi poder y podré usarlos para...¡Convertirlos en los próximos American Idol! ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Ajajajaja! ¡Ajajajja cof cof cof!-El anciano comenzó a toser con brusquedad, pero ningún villano le prestaba atención. Finalmente, el hermano sangre cayó al suelo retorciéndose, al tiempo en que le daban convulsiones. Entonces, al ver esto los villanos...Siguieron haciendo lo mismo que estaban haciendo: o sea nada.

-En fin-Comenzó Cerebro nuevamente.-, volvamos al tema principal.

-¿Destruir a los titanes?-Preguntó Mumbo mientras se guardaba conejos en el bolsillo.

-¡No!-Exclamó Slade perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Estamos hablando del restaurante, idiota!

-Ah, claro, claro-Aceptó el mago metiéndose la mano en la nariz y sacando un conejo de allí. Demente Mod lo observaba horrorizado.

-¿Cómo llegan los conejos ahí?

-Pues, necesitan comer, ¿Sabes? Y cuando se quedan con hambre simplemente me fisgonean la nariz. ¡Fuera, fuera!-Gritó Mumbo al tiempo en que más o menos cincuenta conejos salían de su nariz. Demente Mod decidió que no sería prudente seguir preguntando.

-¿Y... qué vamos a hacer con el restaurante?-Preguntó Gizmo, sentado sobre una enorme pila de libros ya que no llegaba a la mesa.

-Pues, debemos publicitarlo-Explicó Mesié Malá con paciencia.-, y por cierto Gizmo, estás sentado sobre mi ejemplar único en peligro de extinsión de "El planeta de los simios versión oro: con fotografías de las monas más lindas".-El chaparrito se fijó en que su aún más pequeño trasero estaba depositado cálidamente sobre la tapa del libro en cuestión.

-Ups-Masculló el chico tímidamente.- ¡Lo siento!-Y dicho esto sacó el ejemplar de debajo de su trasero y se lo entregó al Mesié Malá

-Déjalo-Indicó el simio.-Quédatelo.

-¡No, no!-Saltó Jinx.-¡Yo lo quiero, yo lo quiero!-Pidió. El chaparrito le entregó el libro y la pelirrosada que comenzó a olerlo enfermizamente. -Ah...Es tan refrescante.

A lo lejos, Kid Flash sentía una puntada en su corazón y un par de cuernos le salían en su cabeza.

-Mmm... Tengo el presentimiento de que debo patear a Gizmo y no sé porqué. Bueno, mañana lo haré-Y siguió corriendo.

Pero volvamos a la cálida escena de la hermandad del mal.

-¿Y dónde pondremos los anuncios, genio?-Inquirió Slade con sarcasmo.

-¡Hey!-Protestó Cerebro.-¡Yo soy el genio!

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, está bien...

-Sabes que tengo problemas con mis emociones...¿Por qué me haces esto?-Y dicho esto Cerebro comenzó a llorar. Madame Rouge a su lado le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya...Sabes que Slade no quiso herir tus sentimientos, ¿Verdad Slade?-Preguntó la francesa dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al enmascarado. Slade la observó fijamente y Trigón le dió un codazo para que respondiera.

-S-s-s-só, digo sí, sí. No quise ofenderte, Cere. Perdoname-Pidió.

-Está bien-Y se abrazaron mientras todos los miembros de la hermandad del mal emitían un suspiro, conmovidos.

-¡Pero si lo hacen todos los días!-Protestó Red-X.-Ah... Ya que... ¿Qué haremos con la publicidad?

-Pues, podríamos ponerla en el Opening de los Jóvenes Titanes, después de todo; los productores nos deben dinero.

-Sí, y a la hora de darnos el sueldo siempre dicen que: el crimen no paga-Protestó Daddy Ding Dong indignado.

-¡Sí, y se niegan a pagarnos a todos nosotros!-Protestaron todos los Billies numerosos ocupando toda la sala.

-Billy, creo que me estás tocando el trasero-Protestó Trigón.

-¿Quién, yo?-Exclamaron todos los Billies a la vez.

-¡No, él!-Gritó Trigón señalando a uno con un dedo acusador.

-Ah, cierto que este trasero bien mullidito es el de Slade-Comentó un Billy atrás de Slade.

-Ajá, y este bien pequeño es el de Gizmo-Dijo otro.

-¡Oye!-Protestó el aludido.-¡Prometiste que nunca lo dirías, que guardarías mi secreto!

-No, yo no. Él lo hizo-Explicó señalando a uno en el fondo.

-¡A él!-Gritaron todos abalanzándose sobre el Billy.

-Esta es la misma razón por la que no les pagan...-Comentó Mesié Malá exhausto.

-¡Hey!-Se quejó Jinx.- ¿Y a mí por qué nadie me ha tocado el trasero?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo mejor de este capítulo? TODO! XD ojalá lo disfruteeen, muchos besos

Coockie


	3. Democracia de Villanos

**3**

**Democracia de Villanos**

Los titanes llegaron al frente de un pequeño recoveco de la ciudad. Pararon el auto T en frente de la puerta de un depósito, sabiendo lo que estaban haciendo: entregar a su líder a la hermandad del mal. Sabían que ese era el lugar porque podían sentir un frío viento que les erizaba la piel, lo sabían porque era un lugar bien escondido pero que no dejaba de ser imponente…Y también porque figuraba en la guía telefónica. Todo eso sin contar que había un enorme cartel luminoso en la entrada que rezaba:

"Hermandad del mal; sweaters & pizzas. No hacemos hamburguesas"

-Bien-Dijo Starfire dejando el saco que contenía a Robin frente a la puerta.-Eso es todo-Y le dio una patada al saco. (Fans RxS que prefieren el masoquismo en la pareja: ¡Si, Star! ¡Duro! Yo: O_O)

La tamaraniana subió al auto T rápidamente después de tocar el timbre del lugar.

-¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Que no estoy lo suficientemente linda como para que Red X me vea!-Gritó la chica pisando el acelerador por Cyborg. Pero el auto frenó con brusquedad y el metálico se volvió a la extraterrestre.

-Jamás vuelvas a tocar a mi bebé de nuevo-Indicó amenazador.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-Inquirió ella desafiante, dándole un escupitajo al asiento del auto.

-¡NOOO!-Exclamó Cyborg; apagándose de repente.

-¿Cyborg? ¿Se murió?-Preguntó Chico bestia.

-No sé, tócalo con un palito-Sugirió Raven.

-Pero no tengo uno

-Pues, ¿Para qué tienes las manos?

-¡Cierto!-Y chico bestia se sacó un brazo y lo utilizó como palito para tocar a Cyborg.

-Oh, ¿Cy? ¿Cyborg? Cyborg no te la vas a acabar pero la lavadora del Carrefour de enfrente de la torre piensa que eres lindo-Dicho esto, el hombre ojalata se despertó (Fans CYxA: ¡EE TRAICIÓN, TRAICIÓN!)

A lo lejos, Bumblebee sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y corrió a destruir la lavadora de la torre Este.

-Em… Jefa, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?-Preguntó Aqualad asomándose temerosamente.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Me saco los cuernos!-Explicó la chica exasperada. Speedy se asomó mientras comía un sándwich.

-Para eso solamente tienes que usar menos fijador y te lo aplastas con el gel-Indicó el chico, refiriéndose al peinado de la joven.

Pero Bumblebee seguía destruyendo la lavadora.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a lavar nuestro trajes?-Preguntaron Más y Menos apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Pues podrían probar fregándolos en sus traseros!-Rugió la líder irritada, mientras seguía con su ardua labor de destruir la lavadora.

-¡Bumblebee!-La regañó Aqualad; la voz de la razón.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que sus traseros son demasiado pequeños como para poder fregar sus trajes!

-¡Sí!-Acotó Speedy con indignación.-¡Además sabes que la ropa de ellos se encoge si la fregan en sus traseros! ¡Sabes que no es apta para ese lavado!-Los pequeños gemelos se pusieron a llorar.

-¡Buaaa! ¿Por qué nuestros traseros no son lo suficientemente grandes para fregar nuestras ropas? ¡AAA! ¡No es justo!

-¡Debería darte vergüenza!-Le espetó Aqualad a Bumblebee, que seguía destrozando la lavadora.- ¡Además tú también engañas a Cyborg!

-¡Si!-Siguió Speedy.- ¡No creas que no te hemos visto con la secadora de cabello!

-¡Es EL secador!-Se defendió Bumblebee.- ¡EL! ¡NO ELLA! ¡Yo no soy de esas!

-¡Rayos!-Se quejó Más.

-¿Luego yo soy la pervertida?-Preguntó la líder ofendida, volviéndose a los gemelos.

-No, no-Explicó Más.-; es que habíamos apostado con Menos y ahora le debo veinte dólares.

-¿Y qué habían apostado?-Inquirió Aqualad.

-Que la Jefa engañaba a Cyborg con el dispositivo de Nintento Wii que hay en la sala-Explicó Menos.

-¿Y por qué Más reaccionó después?-Preguntó Speedy.

-Porque es el más lento, ¿Entiendes?

-Deberíamos dejar de juntarlos con Chico Bestia-Le susurró Aqualad a Speedy; pero el arquero no podía parar de reír.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ese estuvo buenísimo!

Pero dejemos esta cálida escena de un equipo y mejor volvamos al destino de nuestro pobre líder titán.

Red X abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó mientras la abría. Al ver que solo había un saco que se movía vertiginosamente; miró hacia ambos lados de la calle en busca de una persona.- ¡Aquí no hay nadie, solo un enorme saco con algo que parece ser un joven titán moviéndose dentro!-Gritó volviéndose adentro de la hermandad.

-¿Revisaste abajo del saco?-Sugirió Demente Mod.

-Ah, no, lo siento-Y dicho esto; Red X levantó el saco para fijarse si había alguien debajo de él. - ¡No, no hay nadie!

-Mmm… Entonces trae el saco, tal vez sean los ingredientes de la proveedora-Indicó cerebro.

-¿Y te los dejan así tirados en la calle? ¿A quién se los encargas?

-A mi hermano: Páncreas-Explicó Cerebro.

-¿Y por qué no se quedó aquí para dártelos personalmente?

-Porque no le gusta mucho el contacto exterior-Explicó Cerebro.-. Vive en una posada llamada "Cuerpo humano" y dice que fuera de ella él es inútil.

-Ay Dios, todo un ermitaño-Exclamó Slade quitándose poniéndose un sombrero y luego quitándoselo para demostrar lástima. – Una verdadera lástima

-¿Y por qué tú no estás ahí?

-Mah, manga de aburridos-Suspiró Cerebro ofendido. Red X se encogió de hombros y arrastró el saco ignorando los ruidos que hacía de quejidos y las advertencias de: ¡Me voy a quedar en coma! ¡Estoy por tener un infarto!

Finalmente llegó frente a la hermandad, colocó el saco en la mesa y lo abrió, dejando ver a un Robin retorcido y destrozado, con una nota pegada en el trasero. Daddy Ding Dong tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

-Queridos villanos: Robin ha estado insoportable. Volvió a tener su obsesión con Slade. No podemos ni preguntarle la hora sin que diga "¿Quién es Slade?" y es verdaderamente desesperante porque ¡Ninguno de nosotros usa reloj de pulsera! Por favor; proporciónenle el tratamiento de siempre y devuélvanlo lo más entero posible; pero recuerden: háganle creer que pudo escapar; sino entra en un pozo depresivo y se los mandaremos de nuevo. Con cariños; los jóvenes titanes-Al terminar Daddy Ding Dong se volvió a sus compatriotas y agregó:-Posdata: ¿Podrían regalarnos relojes de pulsera para nuestros cumpleaños? El de Raven es la semana que viene; y Trigón y Slade no están invitados. No hay suficientes sillas para sus mullidos traseros (No es que chico bestia se haya fijado; es solo una corazonada). Posdata dos: Red X te espero en la playa a la medianoche para hacer eso que empieza con "S". Starfire. –A continuación; todos los villanos se volvieron a Red X que no estaba para nada nervioso.

-¿Eso que empieza con "S"?-Repitió Madame Rouge con curiosidad.

-Sí, ya sabes-Explicó Red X. – Sandalias.

-¿Hacer Sandalias?-Inquirió Gizmo.- ¿Haces Sandalias?

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Se defendió el enmascarado.

-Pues… ¿No tienes en talla menos uno?-Inquirió el chaparrito. Todos los villanos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente. -¿Qué? ¡Son para mi madre!

-Sí, claro-Dijo Mesié Malá divertido.- En fin… Debemos tratarlo a Robin…

-¡Aguarden!-Exclamó Red X.- ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer con él!

-¿Sugieres que lo torturemos, le saquemos información sobre los jóvenes titanes y luego se los devolvamos tan traumatizado que no podrá decirles nada y entonces el equipo se disolverá?-Inquirió Mumbo, dejando a todos atónitos.

-Iba a decir que podíamos obligarlo a tejer los sweaters más feos; pero eso está mejor-Aceptó Red X.

-¡Esperen!-Gritó Trigón, un tanto ofendido.- ¿Acaso nadie considera las preferencias de los demonios?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Inquirió Red X confundido. -¿Qué quieres haces?

-¿Por qué nos discriminan? ¡No es nuestra culpa que los daltónicos nos vean de color verde y piensen que pueden avanzar!-Y rompió en llanto.

-Eh… ¿Trigón?-Llamó Jinx Tímidamente.- Las cosas rojas que los daltónicos ven verdes y provocan accidentes son los semáforos; no los demonios…

-¿Y por qué los semáforos nos quitan el trabajo?-Sollozó el demonio, mientras Slade le daba palmadas en la espalda. -¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Ya, ya… ¿Qué quieres hacer, Trigui?

-Pues…-Trigón Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, provocando que Robin rebotara con brusquedad.-A mí me gustaría que votáramos… Hay demonios; quiero decir, villanos a los que no nos gusta tejer sweaters feos…

-Tiene razón…-Acotó Mesié Malá.-El hecho de no tener pulgares hace que yo no pueda ponerles amor a los sweaters.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-Inquirió el simio ofendido.- ¡Ja! ¡La única razón por la cual los humanos pueden ponerle amor a las cosas que hacen es porque tienen pulgares!

-Guau, ahora mi universo está expandido-Comentó Gizmo con los ojos iluminados.-Ahora puedo ver mejor… ¡Puedo ver mejor! ¡Auch!-Gritó quejándose porque Mammoth le metió un dedo en el ojo. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Yo quiero ser el que ve mejor y nadie nunca podrá impedirme eso! ¡NUNCA!-Y dicho esto, Mammoth corrió alrededor de la mesa metiendo su dedo en el ojo del resto de los villanos.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Ojo cuando el grandote metió su dedo en su único ojo.- ¡Mi ojo bueno!

-¡Pero es el único que tienes!-Protestó Billy numeroso.

-¡No, tengo otro en el trasero, pero no es tan bueno!-Explicó Ojo sobándose su ojo.

-Eso, simplemente era algo que no queríamos saber-Repuso Demente Mod sobándose su ojo. -. En serio, entre los conejos de Mumbo y tu ojo en tu trasero; me quedo con los conejos.-Los millones de conejos que habían salido de la nariz de Mumbo se precipitaron al caballero inglés para meterse en su nariz.- ¡AAAAH! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!-Gritaba el villano corriendo de un lado a otro. En una de esas, se chocó con Mammoth quedando los dos inconcientes.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Cerebro triunfal.- ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!

-En fin-Pidió Slade, intentando establecer el orden.-, hagamos lo que mejor hace este país…

-¿Bombas nucleares?

-¿Películas Porno?

-¿Guerras mundiales?

-¿Romper las leyes?

-¿Contrabando?

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí y sí! ¡Pero no es eso esta vez!-Los villanos suspiraron decepcionados.- ¡Democracia, grupo de imbéciles!

-Eso no es divertido-Se quejó Red X, sobándose la X de su máscara.

-¿Pog qué no te sobas el ojo?-Inquirió Madame Rouge sobándose el suyo.

-Mi ojo está aquí-Indicó el villano, señalando su X.- Aquí mi boca-Y tocó el lado derecho de su antifaz.-, y mi nariz está entre esos dos.

-¿Y el otro lado de tu antifaz?

-Ah, pues simplemente se veía bonito.

-Claro… Ya entiendo porque nunca te quitas la máscara…

-¿Quieres que me la quite?

-No, gracias. Está bien; prefiero entretenerme haciendo mis propias suposiciones.-Repuso Madame Rouge, volviéndose hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba.-Deforme.

-Ilusa-Susurró para sí Red X.-; aún no se ha dado cuenta de que en realidad soy Brad Pitt y así me consigo los mejores huérfanos para mi mujer. ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que si había alguien más idiota que Robin debía ser Madame Rouge!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Yo? Nada, nada. Que se te ve muy linda tu nueva nariz.

-No me he operado.

-Pues entonces deberías hacerlo.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, en serio.

-¿En serio?

-No, bromeo-Aseguró Red X poniéndose de pie alejándose de Madame Rouge que miraba su reflejo en la enorme pantalla que tenían. –Pinocho, podría construir casas para toda África con la carne de esa narizota-Murmuró para sí Red X. "Nota mental: Convencer a Madame Rouge de que se opere y utilizar su carne para alimentar a mis hijos. Tasa total de dinero invertido en la alimentación de mis hijos: Cero dólares. Eres un genio, Brad. A veces pienso que debería haberme casado contigo en vez de con Angelina; pero luego recuerdo que no soy gay, al menos no por ahora."

-Votaremos-Indicó Slade. –Aquellos que estén a favor de poner a Robin a tejer digan: Nei y aquellos que estén a favor de sacarle información digan: Ay, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y porqué no decimos "Lunares" para ponerlo a tejer y "Titanes" para sacarle información?-Sugirió Billy numeroso.

-¿Y por qué diríamos Lunares?-Cuestionó Mumbo.

-Pues porque los sweaters tienen lunares-Explicó el H.I.V.E.

-Pero también tienen rayas.-Protestó Gizmo.

-¿Quién se pondría un sweater a rayas?-Inquirió Jinx.

-¡Pues yo!-Anunció Slade mostrando un sweater debajo de su armadura.

-¡Yo uso a rombos!-Anunció Cerebro.

-Esos no son Rombos-Replicó Mesié Malá.-, son paralelogramos ligeramente torcidos hacia un lugar.

-¿No son cuadrados acostados?-Preguntó Red X.

-En tal caso, ¿Cómo podría acostarse un cuadrado?-Preguntó Mesié Malá irónicamente.

-Pues así-Indicó Red X señalando el sweater de Cerebro.

-Ah, claro-Aceptó el simio. – Estarías en lo cierto si eso no fuese un paralelogramo ligeramente torcido

-¿Quieres ver un paralelogramo ligeramente torcido? ¡Yo te daré tu paralelogramo ligeramente torcido!-Y dicho esto, Red X buscó en su bolsillo con impaciencia; mientras los villanos se preguntaban que clase de arma sacaría para atacar a Mesié Malá, aunque este último se mantenía imperturbable.

Finalmente, Red X sacó un prisma torcido y se lo mostró al simio.

-¡Aquí está el paralelogramo ligeramente torcido!-Anunció mostrándole la figura.

-Eso es un prisma. Los paralelogramos son planos-Protestó el simio. Red X tiró al figura al suelo y la pisó con fuerza dejándola completamente aplastada.

-¡Toma, ahora es plano!

-Pero ahora parece un círculo-Se quejó Mesié Malá.

-¿Sabes Dónde te voy a meter esto?

-No, pero debo admitir que no me intriga.

-¡Pues justo aquí!-Y con estas palabras, Red X hizo una ágil maniobra para dejar el prisma todo aplastado en el bolsillo de Mesié Malá.

-Oh, gracias-Agradeció el mono. Red X volvió a su asiento exasperado.

-En fin-Comenzó Slade de nuevo.-Aquellos que voten porque Robin se encargue de los sweaters digan: Rombo…

-Paralelogramo ligeramente torcido-Corrigió Mesié malá.

-Cómo sea, digan Rombo. Y para la otra opción digan Titanes. Bien… Votemos.

-¡Rombo!

-¡Lunares!

-¡Titanes!

-¡Raven!

-¡Chico bestia!

-¡Cuadros!

-¡Paralelogramo ligeramente torcido!

-¡Torre T!

-¡Jump City!

-¡Graciela!-Gritó Gizmo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-Preguntó Tirgón intrigado.

-¿Acaso no estábamos diciendo el nombre de nuestras madres?

-¿Y por qué una madre se llamaría "Cuadros"?

-¡Peor Aún! ¡¿Qué clase de madre se llama Graciela?!-Inquirió Daddy Ding Dong aterrorizado.

-¡Pues la misma que le pone Gizmo a su hijo!-Respondió Red X divertido. Todos los villanos menos el chaparrito se echaron a reír.

-¡No es gracioso! –Protestó el niño.

-¿¡PODRÍAMOS VOTAR DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ!?-Rugió Slade.

-Debo corregirte, Slade. Si algo es bueno, no puede ser maldito-Indicó Mesié Malá con clara soberbia.

-¿Cómo que no? Yo soy un maldito villano que es muy bueno para hacer sandalias-Indicó Red X.

-Pero no eres un buen maldito villano, ¿O sí?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Pues nada, que ojalá mis hijos fueran como tú.

-¡YA BASTA!-Gritó Slade.- ¡Dejen de hacer tonterías y voten de una vez! ¡Aquellos que quieran que Robin teja los sweaters digan: Nei y aquellos que quieran sacarle información digan: Ay, ¿De acuerdo?!

-¿No era al revés?

-¡Solo hagan lo que les digo!

Y votaron uno a uno; decidiendo al fin que intentarían sacarle información y si eso no funcionaba; lo pondrían a tejer sweaters.

-Yo solo tengo una duda-Anunció Jinx.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo hacen Trigón y Slade para tener traseros tan mullidos?


	4. Torturas de villanos

**Hola terrícolas que no me extrañaron! Vengo a continuar mi historia después de haberla dejado tirada un buen par de meses. Me acordé de ella porque siempre que la leo me muero de la risa y porque en el foro que yo escribo hicieron una limpieza de mensajes que contengan material no apto para todo público o malas palabras... Y adivinen qué? Tuvieron que borrar mi historia! xD jajajajaja es cómico. MIL GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios. Disfruten**

**4**

**Torturas de Villanos**

Robin se encontraba en una recámara solo. Era blanca y él estaba atado a una silla en frente de una mesa. Finalmente, Red X entró allí y se sentó frente a él, con la mesa separándolos a los dos.

-¿Quieres?-Ofreció Red X de su sándwich al chico maravilla.

-¿Tiene mayonesa?

-Sí.

-Entonces no; no quiero engordar.

-_Red X, se supone que debes torturarlo no ofrecerle de comer-_Indicó una voz que salía de un parlante que había allí.

-Claro, claro-Red X siguió comiendo de su sándwich.- ¿Me dices que no quieres engordar? ¡Pues entonces te comerás un bocado, sino todo el sándwich! ¡Muajajaja!

-¡NOOO!-Gritó Robin al tiempo en que Rex X le acercaba el sándwich a la boca.- ¡No puedes obligarme a engordar! ¡Nooo!

-_¡Eso es Red X! ¡Ningún héroe puede darse el lujo de engordar con esas calcitas! _

-¡Nooo! ¡Las calzas son hechas a medida! ¡Tendré que hacerlas otra vez!

-¡Ajajajaja! ¡Y como has sido afectado por la crisis económica no podrás hacértelas de nuevo y andarás en bóxers por la ciudad!

-¡NOO! ¡Será en tanga porque Chico Bestia se robó todos mis bóxers!

-¡AGH!-Gritó Red X alejando el sándwich.-¡Ni siquiera yo soy tan malo para hacer eso, Slade! ¡Es demasiado horrible!

_-¿El qué? ¿Tener que andar en ropa interior?_

-¡Noo, el hecho de tener que VERLO en ropa interior! ¡Ascooo!

-_Lo tengo, Red X. Para el cumpleaños de Robin le regalaremos un bóxer y todos contentos, ¿no te parece? _

-Mm…No lo sé, ¿Cuánto falta para tu cumpleaños Robin?

-Pues como dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas viendo a este engendro del mal el ropa interior? ¿DOS SEMANAS?

-_Ok, Ok, se las dejaremos al Dr. Luz. Le diremos que te cubra el turno…_

-No lo sé, al Dr. Luz siempre le quedan los fines de semanas para trabajar y luego tendré que devolverle el turno y a mí me gusta aprovechar los fines de semana haciendo sandalias…

-¿Haces Sandalias?-Preguntó Robin.

-Sí, ¿Acaso quieres un par?

-Sí, en talle 7, ¿Qué colores de otoño tienes?

-Pues, tengo el naranja carmesí, que es ese que parece rosa durazno; tengo…

-_¡Red X, te digo que lo tortures no que le ofrezcas sandalias! _

-Cierto, cierto, debo enfocarme.

-Deberías ir al psicólogo.

-¿Tu crees? No creo en los psicólogos.

-Son mejores de lo que crees.

-¿En serio? ¿Has ido a alguno?

-No, pero es lo que dicen los folletos.

-Tampoco creo en los folletos; son mitos urbanos.

-Em…Red X, Los folletos son papeles. Los puedes ver en cualquier lugar…

-Son mitos urbanos, ¡he dicho!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿En qué otra cosa no crees?

-En las naranjas.

-¿Las naranjas?

-Sí, son un invento para hacerle la contra a las manzanas.

-¿Tu crees? Siempre creí que las que le hacían la contra a las manzanas eran las bananas…

-_¡RED X, POR AMOR DE DIOS…!_

_-¡DE TRIGÓN!-_se oyó la voz del demonio.

-_POR AMOR DE QUIEN SEA, RED X. ¡SE SUPONE QUE TÚ DEBES TORTURARLO, NO ANALIZARTE!_

-Es una delgada línea que estoy dispuesto a cruzar…

-_¡IDIOTA, ESO ES EL BIEN Y EL MAL!_

-Ah, cierto.-Aceptó el enmascarado volviéndose a Robin. –Cómo sea, hay una sola manera en la que podría no hacerte engordar…

-¿Cuál?

-Que me digas algo de los Titanes… ¿Qué planean?

-No te diré nada.

-¿Prefieres engordar?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡No me dejaste terminar! No te diré nada que yo no sepa.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, no te diré nada que no sepa de modo que no sepas lo que te estoy diciendo.

-¿Cómo?

-No voy a no decirte nada que yo no sepa para que no sepas lo que no te estoy diciendo.

-_Me perdí._

_-Yo también._

_-Y yo._

_-¿Productor?_

_-No, soy "¿Qué miras imbécil?". Estoy controlando que corten la trasmisión por si se revela algo no debido._

_-Ah, claro, claro. _

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?-Preguntó Red X. A continuación apareció una chica rubia de ojos verdes y lo tomó del cuello.

-_¡Es Hannah Montana!-_Exclamaron a coro Slade, Trigón y "¿Qué miras imbécil?".

-¡Así es!-Dijo la chica bailando.- ¡Y esa es mi frase! ¡Así que si quieres usarla debes pagarme los derechos de autor y agregarle la pequeña "R" en un circulito al final (®)!

-No tenemos presupuesto para eso, además yo siempre robo y recuerda pequeña que: el crimen no paga.

-¡Oh, rayos!-Exclamó la chica.-Lo había olvidado.- Y desapareció.

-_¿No se supone que debías cortar la trasmisión en ese momento?_

_-Naa, le pagamos a Hannah para que aparezca; y esto aumenta la publicidad._

_-¿Estás diciendo que la única manera de que vuelvan los Teen Titans sería que Hannah Montana aparezca en ellos?_

_-Sí, y ¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Alguien que no es un desesperado fanático que navega en foros de los jóvenes Titanes y participa en manifestaciones para que ellos vuelvan. Tampoco soy la persona que hizo pis en la puerta de tu casa porque no presionas al productor para que vuelva a poner los jóvenes titanes al aire. _

_-¡Oh, qué bueno! ¡Sino yo estaría muy enojado! _

_-Je, je, je…_

-Mira Robin, o me dices o engordas.

-¿No pueden no ser ambas?

-¡Ya basta de poner "no" en el medio de todas las frases para que yo me confunda!

-De acuerdo. No voy a hacerlo más…

-¡Dije que basta de "no" en las frases!

-Está bien, está bien. Prometo hacerlo de forma poco seguida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que prometo hacerlo de forma poco seguida…

-¿Y por qué simplemente no me dijiste que no ibas a hacerlo más?

-Porque… Ah, ya qué.

-Ahora, dime ya, ¿Qué planean?

-¡No podrán sacarme nada! ¡NADA! –Red X se puso de pie y se retiró de la sala cerrando de un portazo.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Slade, un tanto desafiante.

-Lo tengo justo donde lo quiero.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!-Y dicho esto, el enmascarado salió corriendo al baño.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando tomas demasiado jugo de naranja-Declaró Slade observando como el enmascarado se alejaba corriendo al baño.

-Bien-Comenzó Cerebro.-, hemos intentado todo. Hacerle cosquillas, -Y miró inquisitivamente a Madame Rouge quien había sido la encargada de tal tarea.- dejar que mire "Diario de una pasión" sin dejarlo ver el final…-Mad Mod rompió en llanto junto a control Fenómeno.

-¡Eso fue cruel! ¡No enterarse de que ella en realidad lo recuerda!-Y el inglés se dejó caer en los brazos de Control Fenómeno, quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya… Por lo menos tú si lo sabes…

-¡Pero es que yo lo estaba viendo con Robin y…y…me lo sacaron! ¡Crueles! ¡Bestias..!

-Claro, en fin-Cerebro retomó su discurso mientras seguía enumerando las torturas implementadas al titán.-, también intentamos hacerlo engordar, le mostramos el trasero de Slade… Ok, lo admitiremos; eso último los hemos disfrutado todos-Slade se encogió en su asiento, sonrojado. – y por último lo hemos puesto a escuchar la banda sonora de los teletubies…

-¡Y el vil hijo de puta se aprendió las canciones!-Exclamó Red X indignado.

-¡Sí y no me las quiere enseñar!-Protestó Gizmo.

-¿Acaso no te las sabes? Digo… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No estoy autorizado para revelar eso.

-Tiene seis-Le susurró Jinx a Red X que había formulado la pregunta.

-¿Seis? Genial. Estoy en un motín con gente de bonito trasero y menores de edad…-Pensó Red X.-Hmm… Tal vez hasta pueda adoptar a Gizmo, después de todo es tan feo como el resto de mis hijos, quiero decir; soy capaz de quererlo tanto como al resto de mis hijos.

-Creo que tendremos que sucumbir a dejarlo ir…

-¡NO! –Exclamaron todos los villanos alterados.

-¡Que teja los sweaters feos!-Se quejó Trigón.

-O…-Comenzó Mesié Malá alzando el dedo índice en señal de lucidez.-podríamos usar psicología.

-No creo en los psicólogos; son mitos urbanos-Declaró Red X cruzándose de brazos.

-Así es-Alabó Mad Mod.-, y yo no creo en las rayas verticales…

-Pero… Estás vestido a rallas verticales.

-No-Mad Mod negó con la cabeza.-, éstas, amigo, son nada más y nada menos que rayas paradas; no verticales. Las verticales no existen.

-Claro, como los rombos-Indicó Mesié Malá alzando el dedo índice. -, no existen. Existen los paralelogramos ligeramente torcidos.

-Esos son cuadrados acostados, y ya te lo expliqué-Reclamó Gizmo alzando un dedo amenazador.

-EN FIN-Los cortó cerebro perdiendo la paciencia claramente. –Mesié Malá, ¿A qué te refieres con psicología?

-Que no creo en…

-¡Mierda Red X! ¿¡Por qué no te fijas en tu trasero un rato y dejas hablar a la gente!-Reclamó. El enmascarado le sonrió.

-Ok-Y se puso de pie, se paró frente a un espejo y comenzó a mirarse el trasero.-Oh, sí, Slade. Deberías empezar a hacer Pilates… Realmente ayuda.

-¿te parece?-Slade se puso de pie y ambos comenzaron a mirarse el trasero frente al espejo.- ¿Se me aplastó mucho?

-¡Ja!-Rió Trigón.- ¡Por lo menos ustedes no tienen celulitis!-Y se puso junto a los otros dos villanos a mirarse el trasero también.

-Pero casi ni se te nota-Repuso Slade palpándole las pompas a Trigui.

-¡Estas cremas de mierda!-Se quejó el demonio golpeándose el trasero.

-¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE MIRARSE EL TRASERO?-Exigió Madame Rouge fuera de sí.

-¡Pero si dijiste que eso es lo que debíamos hacer!-Se defendió Red X.

-¡Dejen de hacerlo! ¡Me da mucha envidia!

-¿Por qué lo tienes chato?

-No, esa es Jinx…

-¡Oye! ¡Casi no se nota!

-¡MIERDAS VIVIENTES DEJEN DE HABLAR DE TRASEROS!-Exigió Cerebro fuera de sí.

-Mah, este lo dice porque no tiene uno-Susurró Red X resoplando. Los villanos que escucharon se echaron a reír con poca discreción.

-¡YAAAAA!

-Está bien, está bien. De acuerdo… Mesié Malá, ¿Nos puedes explicar…?

-De acuerdo. Consistirá en un simple examen de preguntas y respuestas que nos permitirán analizar lo que Robin realmente piensa.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué piensas, Cerebro?

-Pues que es lo único coherente que han dicho en toda su vida, grupo de idiotas.

Red X se sentó frente a Robin. El petirrojo estaba contenido en una camisa de fuerza, sentado frente a una mesa que se interponía entre él y Red X.

-Bien, Robin…

-¡Es inútil! ¡Nunca podrán sacarme información! ¡Nuncaaa!-Gritaba Robin mientras una especie de espumita blanca le sobresalía por los labios.

-"A este le agarró la rabia (NA: Enfermedad de los perros, no el sustantivo)…"-Pensó Red X, pero puso su mejor cara de malo y dijo: - Robin, Robin…-Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¡NADA! ¡PUEDES INTENTAR MIL VECES PERO MIS LABIOS ESTÁN SELLADOS!

-Pero…

-¡Sí, Red X! ¡Lamento Decepcionarte!

-Yo…

-¡Así es, Red X, PRONTO LOS TITANES ENTRARÁN PARA SALVARME Y TENDRÁS TU MERECIDO!

-Eso es imposible… Te hemos reemplazado de manera infalible.

A muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de ahí, en la torre T más precisamente, nuestros amigos no realizaban una de esas búsquedas desesperadas por su líder; pero ciertamente buscaban algo.

-¿Quién tomó las de color carmesí?-Gritaba Chico Bestia con una sandalia de dicho color en la mano, mientras Cyborg y Raven husmeaban en otra caja en la cual podía leerse en una de sus paredes la siguiente leyenda:

"**Robin"**

**-**No te escondas Starfire…-Chico bestia avanzó con sigilo en el living, mientras los otros dos seguían buscando sandalias dentro de su "nuevo líder". –Sé que tú tomaste MI sandalia.

-¡Es mía, pies de niña!-Exclamó la extraterrestre lanzándose sobre chico bestia.

-¡Yo no tengo pies de niña; tú tienes pies de hombre!

-¡Por lo menos no soy de color verde!

A lo lejos, en la verdulería, las lechugas desarrollaban una revolución contra Starfire, con artefactos semejantes a los de la segunda guerra mundial.

En otro lugar, Hulk se ponía a llorar.

-¡No es mi culpa ser verde!-Gritaba.

Volvamos a la torre T.

-¡Ser verde no tiene nada de malo!

-¿A no? ¡Explícaselo a las lechugas!-Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al ejercito de lechugas a lo pies de Starfire.

-¡Allí está la sucesora de Hitler que piensa que las lechugas somos como los judíos! ¡Pues te diré que no! ¡Los judíos son como las lechugas!

-¿Redondos y verdes?-Preguntó Raven con una sandalia colgándole de la nariz.

-¡Exactamente!

-¡HEY!-Se quejó Cyborg.- ¡Yo soy judío y no soy verde!

-¡Traidor!-Gritaron un grupo de judíos apareciendo de la nada. -¡A él!-Y se le tiraron encima, mientras las lechugas se la veían con Starfire.

-¡Ajá!-Gritó Chico bestia quitándole la sandalia.-¡Ahora yo tengo el par!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-Gritó la extraterrestre, saliendo de entre las lechugas sublevadas y corriendo detrás del verde. Las lechugas se abalanzaron sobre Raven… Por que sí.

Starfire persiguió a chico bestia por toda la torre; pero la siguiente persecución contiene escenas no aptas para todo público (lo que llega a hacer alguien por una sandalia), así que volveremos al asuntito de la hermandad del mal.

-Dime Robin-Comenzó Red X.-, ahora que sabes que no vendrán a salvarte, ¿Harás lo que te digo?

-De acuerdo. Pero… Prometeme algo.

-Agh… ¿qué?

-Es algo muy importante (N/A: Los fans de RxS se emocionan)

-¿Qué?

-Tiene que ver con Starfire.

-Robin, no voy a hacerle nada.

-Lo sé, solamente quiero que… que…

-¿Qué que?

-Que… Que me guarden un par de sandalias.

-De acuerdo, ¿talle 7, no?

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Oh, una corazonada-Reveló Red x ocultando la ficha titánica que guardaba de Robin. –En fin, Robin. Si colaboras todo saldrá bien. Te voy a analizar psicológicamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… es el regalo de cumpleaños de mis hijos.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Verás, cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho…

-Sé lo que sigue después…

-¿Y qué sigue, genio?

-Pues, obviamente llaman a la cigüeña. –Red X lo observó analíticamente.

-Robin, no puedes estar más equivocado. Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho, papá le da muchos besitos a mamá y a mamá le sale un huevo en su barriga y de ahí nace un hijo…

-_¡No!-_Gritó Slade.-_¡Nada de eso! ¡Mamá y papá van al huerto de repollos y plantan una semillita de amor para que nazca el bebé! ¡Son todos unos ignorantes! _

-Ah, cierto. Slade tiene razón.

-Sí-Coincidió Robin. –En fin, ¿qué me decías del análisis psicológico?

-Ah, pues, que consiste en que yo te hago una pregunta y respondes lo primero que se te cruza por la cabeza, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

-Bien, es importante que sepas que no tiene nada que ver con querer sacarte información sobre los Titanes, ¿Entendido?

-Y anotado.

-Bien, empecemos.

-Está bien.

-Titanes

-Amistad

-Starfire

-Sexo

-Raven

-Sexo

-Chico bestia

-Sexo

-¿No te sabes otra palabra?

-Sex… ¿A qué?

-Cyborg.

-Amor

-Plan

-Titanes

-Bien

-Mal

-Negro

-Gris

-Azul

-Amarillo

-Verde

-Tofu

-Rosa

-Pies

-Dulce

-Coco

-Red X

-Sexo

-¡Ey!

-Amor

-¡Hijo De puta!

-Me gusta por atrás

-¡Homosexual!

-Chico bestia

-¡Robin!

-Robin

-Egocéntrico!

-Sí

-Idiota

-Hermoso

-Vanidoso

-Algo

-Idiota

-No tanto.

-Slade.

-¿Quién es…?

-Cerebro

-Páncreas

-Hermandad del mal

-Imbéciles

-¡Oye!

-No, yo escucho.

-Tarado

-Carajo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Nada

-Mierda!

-Caca

-Pedazo de..!

-Pizza

-GRAN idiota

-Y no sabes cuán grande es lo que tengo entre las piernas

-Por favor, dime que tienes un bolsillo entre las piernas

-Así es. Ahí llevo las llaves.

-Ñoño

-A mucha honra

-Nerd

-Cyborg

-Plan?

-Titanes

-Titanes

-Plan

-Plan

-Titanes

-Titanes

-Plan

-Hijo de puta

-No, de ramera.

-Es lo mismo.

-No.

-Analfabeto

-Chico bestia

-Sexy

-Slade

-¡Gay!

-Obvio

-¡Robin!

-Robin!

-Egocéntrico

-Hermoso.

-¡ya!-Red X se puso de pie y se retiró cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Slade frente a él.

-O es un genio o un completo idiota.

-Me inclino más para la segunda


	5. Solo un sueño

**Bueno muchachos, lectores míos, peces africanos que me aprecian. Pasaron siglos pero volví. Este es el último capítulo, amo este fic jajaja disfrutenlo MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer, nos veremos en la próximaaaa! adiós adiós! ENJOY!**

**5**

**Solo un sueño**

-Me rindo-Reveló Red X alzando las manos y dejándose caer en su asiento.-Me rindo. Este idiota es muy idiota.

-Ya-Madame Rouge entró a la habitación cerrando mientras se palmaba las manos.-Lo puse a tejer sweaters.

-Bien… Decidamos, ¿Qué haremos?

-Yo le sacaré información-Reveló Gizmo. –Puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Gizmo gimoteaba frente a Robin, quién lo observaba de brazos cruzados.

-Dime algo de los titanes.

-No.

-Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo…

-No.

-Muy bien, no me dejas opción…-Gizmo atinó a sacar un arma del bolsillo y Robin se preparó para defenderse. En un segundo… El chaparrito estaba prendido a su pierna. -¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡PORFAAAAA!

-¡Que no, te digo!

-¡Vamos! ¡Siii! ¡Siii! ¡Por favor!

-¡Noo, gizmo!

-¡Si no me dices no me soltaré de tu pierna!

-Está bien por mí-Repuso el líder, poniéndose de pie para ir al baño. Entró al baño y se escuchó un grito desgarrador del chaparrito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gizmo se abrazaba las rodillas y se inclinaba hacia atrás y hacia delante.

-Pequeño, pequeño, muy pequeño.

-¿De qué habla?-Le preguntó Mad Mod a Jinx, que observaba al pequeño.

-Del amigo de Robin.

-¿Le vio el pene?

-No, idiota. Vio una foto de chico bestia cuando era pequeño que se le cayó a Robin cuando fue al baño.

-¿Tan feo era?

-No, era pequeño

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Yo que sé, es Gizmo el que está mal.

Mad Mod se encogió de hombros y se retiró a la mesa de villanos.

-Bien Robin-Empezó Red X.-, conseguimos sacarte información mediante el análisis psicológico.

-¿QUÉ?-Gritó el Líder indignado, escupiendo el café que le habían tendido los villanos.-Pero… ¿No era para tu hija?

-Si, y ella también quería que te sacara información mediante ellos.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes como son los niños, tan excéntricos.

-Ah, sí, es comprensible. Piden las cosas más inhóspitas.

-Sí, como un osito de peluche hecho de pasta dental. ¿De dónde rayos se supone que saco eso?

-Claro, o un disfraz de pañal sucio.

-¿Un disfraz de pañal sucio?

-Sí, para una fiesta de disfraces, mi sobrino quería uno.

-Guau, y como le hiciste.

-Lo envolví en papel higiénico con el tofu de chico bestia…

-¡Oh! ¡Qué ingenioso!

-Sí, lástima que el chico bestia quedó sin comer por una semana.

-Es un mal necesario.

-Lo sé, ¿Puedes creer que Raven no lo entendió y me colgó de la torre por una semana sin comer?

-Que idiota. No puedo creer que tengas amigas tan incomprensivas.

-¡Sí!-Robin rompió en llanto.-Y Starfire…No…Me…dijo…Todo este tiempo que…Que ella…Que ella….

-¿Qué ella qué?

-¡Que ella hacía…!

-¿Ella qué?

-¡Que hacía Sandalias, Red X! ¡Sandalias! –Robin golpeaba la mesa mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano. Red X le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Ya, ya… Todo estará bien… Em… Bueno tenemos un pequeño problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues se me ha atorado la mano en tu cabello por el gel que usas… ¿No crees que deberías bajarle el presupuesto a eso?

-Naa… Así logro no comprar el tofu de chico bestia…

-Guau, Robin, eres todo un genio del mal-Aceptó Red X mirándolo con ternura. En ese momento, los antifaces (ojos) de Robin y Red X se encontraron y hallaron en el otro una persona especial y única; se dieron cuenta que se entendían y que se necesitaban. Y entonces todo se resumió a una pregunta:

-Red X…-Comenzó Robin un tanto tímido.

-¿Si, Robin?-Inquirió el aludido apenado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Todas las que quieras.

-Pues… Solo es una. Y espero que la respuesta sea sí.

-También lo espero, si eso te hace feliz.

-Pues, Red x… Dime con sinceridad.

-Sí…

-Pero con una mano en el corazón…

-Lo haré.

-Dime… ¿Este café tiene edulcorante?

-Pues… Sí, Robin. Lo tiene

-¡Qué alivio! Por un segundo pensé que tenía azúcar y estaban engordándome.

-No, Robin, claro que no…-Repuso Red X cruzando los dedos por detrás.

-Bueno, supongo que solamente podemos ponerlo a tejer sweaters-Propuso Trigón frotándose las manos con ansiedad y emoción. Red X le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio.

-Oh…-Suspiró Slade deprimido.-Yo quería tenerlo un tiempito más.

-¡Un minuto!-Saltó Cerebro.- ¿Mesié Malá, aún guardas las drogas?

-¿Qué drogas?-Preguntó el hermano sangre… (N/A: Sí, el hermano sangre).

-¿Tú no te habías muerto?-Inquirió Control Freak mirando al anciano.

-No… Simplemente quedé inconsciente por dos capítulos, regocijándome en un dolor inexplicable y casi tocando el cielo con las manos; resistiéndome a ir a la luz; más allá de los cielos…

-Así que te quedaste dormido-Completó Red X.

-Exacto. Y soñé que Slade corría en calzones por la ciudad y luego los frotaba en mi cara, lo cual era, por cierto, muy agradable.

-Claaaro…. Eso fue solo un sueño, síii…-Decía Slade muy nervioso.-Solo un sueño…

-Grupo de pervertidos homosexuales-Murmuró Red X para sí mismo.

-En fin, ¿Algún otro sueño con Slade que quieras contarnos, hermano Sangre? –Preguntó con rotundo interés Trigón.

-Pues estuvo ese en el que él me quitaba la tanga y la usaba de hilo dental…

-Hermano Sangre, eso ocurrió la semana pasada.

-¡AAAH, cierto! Pues… No sé, no he tenido muchos sueños con Slade, pero son muy reales. En uno quedé embarazado.

-Eso también ocurrió la semana pasada.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si estoy bien!

-Pues esa enorme panzota que llevas no dice lo mismo.-El hermano sangre observó que tenía una prominente barriga bastante redondeada.

-¿Alguien sabe si es niño o niña?

-Eso lo determinará Robin-Repuso Trigón claramente satisfecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Es doctor?

-¡No! ¡Él va a tejer los sweaters!

Finalmente, luego de una ardua discusión sobre si el bebé sería niño o niña, si los niños preferían los sweaters azules con rayas paradas o si las niñas los preferían rosas con paralelogramos ligeramente inclinados hacia un costado. La asamblea aún está en cuestión y se sigue sin ponerse de acuerdo. Pero el punto es que después de esto, los villanos decidieron dejar que Robin "escape", lo que puede entenderse perfectamente por una táctica ingeniosa e intrépida, que consistió en llevarlo en la bolsa que lo trajeron y tirarlo en la puerta de la torre, mientras en el auto aún discutían sobre los sweaters.

Robin entró a la torre T y se encontró con su equipo haciendo lo que siempre hacen en el comienzo de todos los fics: Starfire cocinaba, Raven meditaba y Cyborg y chico bestia jugaban videojuegos. Sonrió conforme y se fue al baño.

Una vez finalizadas sus necesidades básicas, Robin no pudo resistir la tentación de probar la nueva balanza marca Acme que se encontraba en el baño, de modo que se subió a ella y se pesó.

Casi tuvo un infarto al notar que había aumentado dos kilos en las quince horas que había permanecido en el cuartel de la hermandad del mal. Salió corriendo al baño y se dirigió al Living, donde Cyborg lo recibió con un:

-Buenas tardes, Robin.

-¿Me veo gordo?

Cyborg miró a Starfire, Starfire miró a Raven, Raven ya le había quitado las orejas a chico bestia y las tenía puestas; Chico bestia se había tirado por la ventana al tiempo en que se escuchaba un grito proveniente desde la playa que decía:

-¡SOY UN PEZ, SOY UN PEZ!

Y una vez más, como en cada uno de los fics que hemos leído… La historia se repite.

**Fin**


End file.
